Until The Day You Come Back
by DreamWriter
Summary: Caitie has to try to move on with her life after Jamie moves, but realizes it isn't that easy


Disclaimer: Don't own anything pertaining to In A Heartbeat. Too bad :( Oh and the song The Distance belongs to Evan and Jaron. I don't own them either...*sigh*  
  
Author's notes: Here's my second In A Heartbeat fic. I hope you like it :)  
  
Caitie Roth lay on the wet grass, ignoring the fact that her dress was getting wetter and wetter. For the last five years, Caitie would come to this spot every Saturday and just lay. Even in the wintertime she would come, unless it was snowing. Even she wouldn't take that chance.  
  
Things were different now then they had been for the last five years though. Nothing felt right. It wasn't right.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Roth, of course it's not right. He's not here with you," Caitie thought. The he she was referring to was no other than her best friend, Jamie Waite.  
  
Usually, Jamie would be here with her. They would lay on the grass in comfortable silence, and then leave for the nearest 7-11. Ever since the first time she had come to this spot, he had been there beside her. Now, for the first time, she was alone.  
  
Two days ago, Jamie moved. Him and his family left for somewhere in South Carolina. Caitie hadn't remembered where. She remembered the last day she saw him.  
  
--Start of Flashback: 2 days ago--  
  
"I have to go now Caitie," Jamie said. Caitie stared at him.  
  
"I am going to miss you, so much," Caitie admitted for the first time, although she was sure Jamie already knew of that.  
  
"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back. I promise, and as soon as I come back I'll see you," Jamie told her.  
  
"You promise?" Caitie asked, a tear running down her cheek. Jamie couldn't bear to see her crying, as he wiped the tear off.  
  
"I promise. I love you Caitie Roth," Jamie said. He hugged Caitie, and then left. Caitie stared as he walked off and went into his car.   
  
"I love you too Jamie Waite," Caitie whispered. The car left as it started to rain, and Caitie just stared on.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
A tear ran down Caitie's cheek again, just thinking about that day. Jamie was gone now. Her Jamie was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
--2 days later-Monday at school--  
  
Val Linnear (sp? oh well) looked at her best friend, Caitie Roth. Val knew Caitie would be upset about Jamie moving, but she had no idea she would be this upset. Caitie just wasn't the same anymore. Val had to admit, Jamie made up a huge part of Caitie's personality.   
  
When the bell rang for lunch, Val noticed Caitie didn't budge out of her seat. She didn't move a single muscle.  
  
"You know Caitie, the bell just rung," Val told her. Caitie nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
Val sat back down and placed her hand on Caitie's shoulder.   
  
"What's wrong?" Val asked, although the answer was obvious.  
  
"I miss him," Caitie said simply. Val's heart broke. She couldn't stand seeing her best friend miserable like this. It just wasn't fair.   
  
"Well I'm going to go to lunch now," Val said, getting the feeling that Caitie wanted to be alone.  
  
"I'll be there in a couple minutes," Caitie told her.   
  
"Take your time," Val said, and then left Caitie alone.  
  
------  
  
When school was over, Caitie went straight home. She didn't bother staying back to talk to Val. She just wanted to be home.   
  
"Caitie!? Is that you honey?" Caitie's mom asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah it's me," Caitie replied dully.  
  
"Can you come here for a second?" Mrs.Roth asked. Caitie walked to the kitchen and looked at her mom.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got a package from Jamie today," Mrs.Roth smiled. Caitie's eyes widened.  
  
"Already!?" Caitie exclaimed. She grabbed the package and opened it. Inside was a tape. Caitie hurried to her room to listen to it. Mrs.Roth couldn't help but smile.  
  
Caitie put the tape into her radio, and pressed play.  
  
"Hey Caitie, this is Jamie. Well I guess that's pretty obvious. Anyways, we were driving to South Carolina and my little sister put on one of her evil CD's. It was Evan & Jaron. There was a song on it called The Distance and as soon as I heard it, well, I thought of you. Yeah yeah mushy and stuff. So I decided to make you listen to it. So here it is Caitie enjoy," Jamie said. His voice faded out and a song came on.  
  
The sky has lost it's color  
The sun has turned to grey  
At least that's how it feels to me  
Whenever you're away  
  
Caitie smiled. So far the song wasn't bad. So far.  
  
I crawl up in the corner  
As I watch the minutes pass  
Each one brings me closer to  
The time when you'll be back  
You're coming back  
  
"You're the one who left not me," Caitie said to herself.   
  
I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time  
Until the next time I see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That I can't take a breath without saying your name  
I can brave a hurricane  
And still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down  
But I can't take the distance  
  
A tear dropped down from Caitie's eye.   
"I can't take the distance either Jamie," she thought.  
  
I still believe in feelings  
But sometimes I feel too much  
I make believe you're close to me  
But it ain't close enough  
Not nearly close enough   
  
By now Caitie was bawling. She couldn't help it. The tears just came, one after the other. She tried to stop but she couldn't. It was just too much.  
  
I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time  
Until the next time I see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That I can't take a breath without saying your name  
I can brave a hurricane  
And still be standing tall when all the dust has settled down  
But I can't take the distance  
  
The song ended. Caitie lay on her bed, crying. She needed Jamie. It was at this moment she realized, she couldn't live without him.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
